Mutant Commission Office
The Mutant Commission Office is a non-governmental international organization which has police powers specifically granted by charter in different countries. Some countries, e.g. Karedonia, do not allow the MCO to operate at all. Approximately a quarter of the MCO's budget is contributed by the Goodkind family. MCO dropships and power armor are powder-blue. History The MCO was founded in 1964, in part as a reaction to the activities of various mutant supremacy groups, and was originally envisioned as focusing on scientific research and liaison functions similar to those of Interpol. It grew into a more active role over the 70s and gained considerable powers following events of the 90s such as the Fools Fight. MID The MCO issues Mutant Identification Cards, which function as travel documents in place of passports and are by international law required for mutants crossing borders. Beyond biometric data they include details of the mutant's power and are color coded for the holders legal status. Leadership *Director Piet von der GeestThe Braeburn Report *Deputy Director Kenneth LomanJade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings *Director of Operations in the US Lionel CranfieldThere's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 1 *Director of Internal Affairs Division Miles Wylann Current Activities (U.S.) The MCO has an extremely mixed reputation. It's regarded as protecting against the "mutant threat" by a very large number of people. However, it's also got the reputation of having "disappeared" a large number of young mutants, such as Sandra Kwan.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 2 Current Activities (Gen1 India) :“Vicious. And Ruthless. And quite efficient. And they have the support of the Government and the average citizen.” - Kaiju The Big Idea Shepherds The MCO has their own teams of superbeings, known as "Shepherds." They are given bleeding-edge power suits to augment their natural abilities. Some believe that those suits are too dangerous and unstable, but that the MCO still fields them because they don't place the safety of their superpowered personnel as a high priority.Loose Cannons: Chapter 2 Field Offices The MCO has field offices scattered in various places. Berlin The MCO maintains offices in downtown Berlin, New Hampshire, presumably due to the proximity to Whateley Academy rather than all towns of that size warranting an office of their own.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 6 - Erelim People *Fritz Haustin Special Agent''Wednesday Morning, 5AM'' *Gertrude Anders *Gwen Wylann intern New York The MCO office in NYC is the largest on the planet, even bigger than the head office. The New York City office of the MCO is regarded as 'neutral' or possibly 'slightly pro-mutant' by the MCO as a whole. The NYC MCO office has so many field teams that they have to have several Field supervisors plus a Head Field Supervisor. The NYC MCO office is so active that they have *several* Assistant Directors.The Real MCO The MCO office in NYC is so large it is spread between two buildings, with underground areas connecting the two.Diane Castle on the Crystal Hall Forums. People * Carlos Jefferson Field Supervisor''Crime and Chaos'' * Agent MarwoodSaks and Violence: Part 2 * Unnamed representative. * Jeff HawkeThe Big Apple comes with Calamari: Part 1 * Barney Kroeger (Head Field Supervisor as of 2007-04-09. Wants to get promoted. May have moved locations in the future.) The Real MCO Miami People Len Rowan Agent on airline screening duty. He's the Bad Cop, and screws up big time. End of career''The Road to Whateley: Part 1'' Daisy Hawking Len's partner. His screwup suggests a cunning plan to advance her career. At the end, she's hauled off in handcuffs. Los Angeles Several agents have appeared on-camera, but the only name mentioned was "Ross".Ayla and the Grinch (A Christmas Story) Sacramento People * Agent Haines Chicago Chicago's Field Office seems to more mutant neutral. Interested in following the meaning of the laws and regulation. They seem to have several buildings; the powers testing facility is separate.Written in Blood: Part 4 People * Deputy Administrator Harold Eisenbach 'Hal' * Steff ? (She seems to be aware of gender swapped mutants)Buffalo Gal Won't You Come Out Tonight: Chapter 5 * Dr. Hascolm - Powers testing specialist * Mrs. James - Powers testing magic specialist Dallas/Forth Worth Texas (along with Georgia, Kansas, and the Carolinas) passed laws forbidding foreign-controlled Law enforcement agencies from appointing non-residents of the states as directors for their offices. Texas also locked out hiring people from known hate groups, and restricting actual agent-enforcement personnel to state residents hired locally. They also made it a mandate that all management personnel be drawn from local and federal Law enforcement. (It is unknown if any other states have the other regulations.)Small Mercies * Director Kuni Sommers * Agent Cassandra Tyler * Agent Will Howes * Boost (Andrea) (Shepard; telepath) Manila : As far as [Carlos Jefferson] knew, the only other MCO office on the planet with more than one Assistant Director was Manila, which had two. But the Manila office had to handle the entirety of the Philippines plus a vast expanse of surrounding ocean, which was one hell of a lot of area to cover.The Real MCO References Category:Article stubs Category:MCO